Rainy Day Logic
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: Spot may be the most feared and respected newsboy in New York, but even he has trouble dealing with rainy day logic... Oneshot. Rewritten. Read and Review


'Ello! So this is a little on shot I wrote awhile back. I was trying to give life and history to even my supporting Characters by writing a little bit about them outside of the story. This one is definitely my favorite. Read and enjoy and if you could find it in the depth of your undoubtedly great heart... please review. :)

* * *

Freezing cold rain pored down the streets of Brooklyn as though attempting to clean the city of its filth. It washed in every crevice, corner and edge soaking the dark streets, tall buildings and anyone unlucky enough to be caught outside.

People had long since rushed inside to escape the buckets of water being dropped from heaven. Only a fool would be out in this rain, and fool might be a good way to describe the girl getting drug by a boy through the streets. The boy's jaw was set in determination, his hat was well over his face to try to keep the rain out of his eyes, and his hand gripped the wrist of a girl who wasn't in such a rush.

"Let me go, Spot! It's been so long since its rained!" The girl pleaded tugging uselessly at her arm. Her hat was off and clutched in one hand, her hair was pelted down with water and her dark green shirt and black pants were hopelessly soaked.

"It rained just two weeks ago, Rain. And every time it rains all me newsies come pilin' in the Lodging house except for you. Instead I have to go out into the rain and drag you out of it! Now stop bein' a fool and hurry back to the lodging house." The boy, Spot, replied stopping briefly and sh. Rain might have noticed if it weren't dark or raining, but since it was both she was instead captivated by each ball of water falling from the sky. Taking advantage of their brief halt, Rain threw back her head and let each freezing cold drop of water enter her mouth and slide down her throat.

"That rain's disgustingly dirty." Spot insisted starting to turning around so he was facing away from her. He let go of Rain's hand for a moment and regretted it sorely. Rain was always crazy when it rained; it was how she got her name. Spot shifted on her feet and watched in dismay as she skipped around the street like a crazy girl laughing and twirling in the rain. "You belong in the mad house, girl! Now let's go!"

Surprisingly Rain heard the annoyance in her leader's voice and stopped. "Come on Spot! I'm not leaving 'til you start enjoying this rain!" Rain spun again.

"Ya wouldn't catch me dead dancin' in the rain like that, Raindrop! I'm wet and cold and I'm gonna get sick."

"You never have fun, oh great, mighty, and feared leader in New York. You're to busy bein respected to have any fun! You just walk around glaring at people like it's their fault you're miserable."

Spot growled slightly under his breath feeling his patience growing short with the annoying girl. He walked over and grabbed her arm once more, but she slipped away. "Spot, why won't you join me? No one's watching! I bet you'd like it."

"I don't frolic in a rain 'cause I want ta live ta see a bright, sunny tomorrow!"

Rain laughed and tried to stop her chattering jaw. "You don't live, Conlon, you survive."

Spot rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand when she started acting like this. "I have no interest in listenin' to the mad ravings of a rain-crazed girl."

Rain spun again then reached her hands back to wring out the water from her long hair. "Well, I ain't afraid to die. I wouldn't mind one bit. And while I'm alive, I'm going to laugh and play and frolic as much as I want to!"

"No, what you're gonna do is catch pneumonia." Spot rolled his eyes.

"You're afraid aren't you? You're afraid that you'll catch a cold, pneumonia, or someone will see you and you're precious reputation will be ruined."

"I ain't afraid of anything!"

"Yes, you are Spot. One day you're going to wake up and realize you never lived and it's too late. You'll wish you'd played in the rain, smiled, or done something worthwhile. You'll think about me as you lay dieing and know I'm right!" She smirked and attempted to glare at him down her nose. It was relatively hard due to the face that he was taller. "You never lived because you were afraid to die."

Spot rolled his eyes and started to tap his foot. "You have 'till the count of five ta get yourself over here or so help me I'll pick you up and carry ya the rest of the way back!"

"Spot…" Raindrop pleaded.

"One… two… three…" Spot watched the girl argue with herself as to whether or not she should listen. "Four…" But she wasn't stupid, nobody goes head to head with Spot Colon. Raindrop plodded over to where he was and started to follow him back to the Lodging house.

"Everyone dies eventually, Spot Conlon, but I'm going to face it smiling in the rain!"

* * *

What did you think? Let me know and check out my other story to. I'm always looking to improve so helpful criticism is thoroughly processed and immediately put to use! ;P


End file.
